My Raging Heart
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: Fine is an Assassin/Thief who's abused at home. She keeps away from that poison called " Love." She's never been loved and she's never loved. Everyone knows you can't run away from love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! New Story! Really thought about it after reading Amber and Emerald: Killer and Prey And I liked my idea, I'm basing it on all the FinexShade Theif/asassian Stories. I want to Write it up as detailed as I can. I Don't Own Fushigi boshi no Futago hime. Or any songs I might enter into the story.

Fine Crept up the stairs in the darkness.

_I have no name, no memory of my old life, no dreams, only harsh parents that want me to kill or steal for money._

Steadily Creepping torwards a room.

_I use the name Fine. I kill and steal for missons, I do this in order to life for myself. If I fail a misson I shall be exacuted._

I pricked the lock with my supplies. Poison bottles, sleep pills, and a bunch of other things, Around my waist in my belt.

_I've known nothing about love all my life. My Father says love is like poison, and  
>If I take a mouth full, I'll die.<em>

Poison dipped knives, and two pistols, wrapped around my thighs.

_I've been trained in fighting ever since I was three. I was never loved. I never loved._

The door swings open silently. And I slip into the room. It's a Girl's Room. I walk to the middle of the room, and to a mirror. There are Jewelry boxes all over, I pick up a wooden one, all brown. I open the cover and dump the contents out the window. I Then open the false bottom, and take a sapphire ring out. I look at the girl sleeping peacfully.

" Bright ~ Sama.." She says.

_Probably a guy she likes... _I think.

I leave a note in the false bottom of the Jewelry box.

_I've come to take your beautiful Sapphire Ring. I hope you can find a Replacement._

_-Raging Heart..._

I put it down, then hesitated and went back to the note and barely scratched,

_P.S. I'm sorry.._

And I turned away, and quickly made an escape thru the window.

_See you later..._

You like? Please Review!


	2. Shade

New chapter! I was doing nothing so I wanted to update ever story before New Year's! Have a grat year everyone!

*Flashback*

I turned away and quickly made an escape thru the window.

_See you later.._

~Story~

Fine POV

As I jumped out the window, I noticed something. Or rather, someone. A pair of violet eyes staring at me in a tree across the street.

What the..? Hopefully just an owl. I thought.

With amazing violet eyes that look like jewels? A voice in the back of my head asked.

I froze watching the eyes, as they watched me.

What am I supposed to do? What if it's a person? I'll be screwed!

I couldn't move. My legs didn't budge. It's almost like they were glued down.

Wait! What the..? Glue?

I looked down and saw gooey white stuff on my feet and grass.

It's starting to dry up. Should I set it on fire? Should I cut it off my shoes?

Something flew past me and was robbing all of my weapons from all of my belts. Whatever it was, it was able to do it so that I could barely feel it.

What a soft touch.. Wait! Now's not the time for this!

" Step into the light you coward!" I said into the darkness.

" Coward?" A voice echoed. A dark figure was seen very little in the darkness. Most of it stepped out into the light, but only the part above his mouth was hidden.

" Fully step into the light." I said to the tall figure.

" Fine, I will." The entire figure stepped out.

I was stunned, Who, who in the world is this? He's um.. what do normal girls call it? Cute? Was that it?

" Well?" He smirked, " What? Did you want to see my amazing sexiness or something?"

He had Those violet eyes and dark blue hair that matched, a nice body, and was probably an assassin or thief himself.

" No! Now kindly hand me back my weapons and poison, and you won't get hurt." I said annoyed by him already.

He walked up to me and leaned in so that our noses were almost touching, " What if I don't want to? " He asked.

I could feel my face getting really hot, and my heart was beating fast.

What is this feeling?

Bum Bum,

Bum Bum,

Bum Bum.

" Like I said, you won't get hurt if you give them back." I said coldly.

He opened the cap to the bottle of poison, and dumped the contents.

" You're an assassin, aren't you." he said. Like he didn't know.

" Duh! Why would I be carrying Poison and fatal weapons?" I said.

" What's your name?" he asked, completely ignoring my remark.

" Don't have one." I replied.

" Don't lie Raging Heart." he said while shaking his head.

" Listen I don't have time for this, please give me back my weapons so I can finish my mission." I told him.

He pulled the bottle of poison out of his pocket and filled it with water from my water bottle. Them he dipped the knives in it, one by one.

" Hmm. No poison knives?" He eyed me carefully.

I turned my head to stop the blush, " No. I hate using poison on knives." I replied.

" Oh, so the fearless Raging Heart has a soft side? That's surprising!" He raved.

" No! I just don't like the use of poison on knives! It's just too much!" I shouted.

After cleaning all the knives he headed for the pistols, " No! Don't touch my pistols!" I growled.

" Why not? Here I am doing a cleaning job for you, and you tell me not to clean your pistols?" He asked.

" No! I just cleaned them out today, You know what happens to pistols that are clean twice in one day right? I mean you must own pistols too, If you know how to clean them." I said carefully.

" Oh so you did huh? Okay, well, hand me your Ammo." He said.

" No." I said bluntly.

" Or would you rather have me search your body for them?" He said questioned with a smirk on his face.

" No I don't want you to search me you pervert!" I said.

It was going to start to rain in a few minutes, that way I can get free from this glue take all my weapons, and maybe steal a bottle of poison from him. Since he dumped mine.

" Fine-" he said.

" What?" I said still in deep thought.

" Oh, so your name is Fine?" he asked.

" Huh? No! That's not it." I lied.

" Then what is it?" He asked.

" Not telling you!" I said sticking my tongue out.

I think I felt a drop of water on my let it rain!

" Is it raining?" he asked me.

" Is it? I didn't notice." I said with the same cocky voice he used at me.

It started to pour, the street light went out, and my feet were free. I jumped into action. Without him noticing I took almost all of my knives back, and one of my pistols. I then went to grab the last knife and pistol, when a hand caught my wrist.

" Where are you going?" he asked softly.

" Taking my weapons back and leaving." I huffed.

He pulled me close to him and said, " Don't leave Fine."

I breathed in silence and carefully took one of my pistols from his belt with one hand and grabbed a sleeping pill with the other.

He stole my sleeping pills too?

I stuck one in his mouth, and he instantly feel onto the grass and slept. I took all of my weapons and a bottle of poison from him.

I change my mind, I am going to take all of his weapons like he took mine.

I took his weapons and left him there sleeping in the rain, but not without out a note,

Looks like you're gonna have to look for some new weapons mister.

This is why other assassins don't mess with me.

In the end, you always lose.

-Raging Heart.

I stuck the note in his gunholder and left. I read the poison bottle, Shade.

So that's what his name is? I have news for you Shade,

This is my job.

You guys like? I know it's all about meeting Shade and his conversation with Fine but a story written little by little, goes a long way! Review! ~Crescent


	3. After a mission, no abuse?

New chapter! to be honest this is the story I look forward to updating because I like the way I wrote it. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

*Flashback*

Well I have news for you, Shade.

This is my job.

~Story~

Once I left Shade,I headed straight for my house. When I got there I jumped to the roof and climbed into my room, It was like a room in an attic, but so much cleaner. Like the chick's room in Card Captors.

I changed from my black clothing into khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Then I left my bright,comfy room and appeared in a dark,scary hall. I wasn't scared cause I go thru this hall every time I complete a mission.

I quickly walked past all of the master bedrooms and master bathrooms. Even though I wasn't scared, I didn't like the darkness of the hallway. In about 30 seconds of walking really fast, I reached my father's study.

I knocked twice and a gruff voice replied, " Come in."

I quickly walked in and across the room to a small standing table. I then placed the Sapphire ring on it.

" Father I have finished my mission as you have instructed me to do so. Please accept the mission's item."This is what I was taught to say every time I finished a mission.

" Excellent. But I have one question, What took you so long?" He asked me.

I didn't move, nor flinch. My heart was racing but I didn't notice. " I wanted to take the street light view way. I haven't seen it in a while and since it wasn't cloudy I could see the city light perfectly. Until it rained." I replied. I had lied. This was my first time telling a lie like this. And for what? To protect another assassin?

" I see. All right you are dismissed, the next mission is on Wednesday." He told me.

I was more then glad to leave,run down the hall, into my room, and flop onto my bed. I pulled out my IPod shuffle and listened to Jai Ho. I didn't like the song, it just amused me how they talked about love so easily, like it wasn't poison to them.

Wednesday huh? Pretty far away if you ask me. I had decided to go to sleep. It was way past mid-night and I had school tomorrow.

School.

I needed a good cliff hanger so the next chapter is all about her school life.

Please review I will update again after my homework. It's 6:06.


	4. Right Before School

Yay! new chappie! hope you enjoy this one!

*Flashback*

Wednesday huh? Pretty far away if you ask me. I had decided to go to sleep. It was way past mid-night and I had school tomorrow.

School.

~Story~

Fine POV

I awoke the next morning in total dread. I woke up pretty early, but I couldn't fall asleep so I got up for school. Pretty much nothing to do in the mornings, the house is cold and creepy at these times. I got dressed into the school uniform and finally opened my blinds.

" Please come out Shade." I said sighing. Why would he come here?

" How did you know I was here? " He sighed as he came out of the leaves from the tree across my window.

" How did you find out this was my house? " I asked a bit surprised. I kept watching his every movement as I rested my head in my hands.

" Looked you up in my library." He answered simply.

" A library? There are books about me? My address is in one of them? That can ruin everything! " I shot at him.

" Um... Yes a library, yes there are books about you, no your address is not in any of them." He said trying to answer all of my questions.

" How did you find me then?" I asked confused.

" Looked up your family history, found out about your father, and noted where he could be." He shrugged.

" Sharp." I commented. " Why are you here? " I asked trying to change the topic a bit.

He jumped noiselessly onto my roof and leaned into my face, " What if I came just to get a look at you before school starts? What if you were trying to come to see me? "

It didn't phase me at all, in fact I leaned in closer too. " What if I was going to your house before I went to school, just track you down and find out every little detail about your life?" I asked.

" You swing like that?" He asked putting a hand near his mouth.

" NO! NOT ON YOUR LIFE, YOU MORON!" I nearly yelled. I will not have him thinking I was a stalker!

I kicked off of my roof but he dodged it, and before I knew it I was falling out of my window.

I shut my eyes, trying to make myself flip so I could land on my feet. I was helpless, I couldn't function as an assassin in the mornings, it was like I was a completely different person.

I counted to ten.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

5 more seconds before I hit the ground and get hurt.

6...

7...

8...

9...

9... 9? What's going on? How come I'm not hurt?

I counted to ten again. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! Nothing! I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring up into Shade's.

He caught me...

Why?

Very short I know, but I am extremly in need of a cliff hanger. Please review, and no flaming!

Crescent


	5. Transfer?

New chapter! Please enjoy and I hope you will review!

Disclaimer:

Crescent: Awww do I have to?

Fine + Rein: YES!

Crescent: Shade... Bright... Do I Have to?

Shade: Yes.

Crescent: Blunt much?

Shade: Yes.

Crescent: I see how it is.

Bright: Crescent-san please, so we can get on with the story?

Crescent: Okay, but only because you asked nicely.

Fine: Well? Go on.

Crescent: * sigh * I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime.

Rein: Good job. Tea?

Shade, Fine + Bright: * Sweat drops *

Crescent: Okay!

Shade, Fine + Bright: * Gaping*

( Line )

*flashback*

I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring up into Shade's.

He caught me...

Why?

~Story~

Fine POV

"Why in the world would Shade catch me? But then again, why wouldn't he?" I thought while walking to school. I thought back to what happened.

*Flashback*

After a long time of staring into each other's eyes, I intteruppted the silence. " Um, Shade, Can you put me down now?" I asked a bit embarressed and afraid at the same.

" Oh uh Yeah, there you go." He said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and said, " Well I should be going now. Um... I hope you have a good day." Then he walked off.

" Shade wait!" I shouted after him, What are you doing mouth? " Thanks! "

He turned around, " What?" he asked surprised.

" I said thanks. Thanks for catching me. " I continued. What the... What is my mouth saying?

" Oh. No problem. Some assassians have to help other assassians sometimes you know?" He said, then he walked off.

" No. I don't know. " I whispered after him.

I walked into the house and stuck some bagels in the toaster. Right when I turned around, about thirty knives came flying at me. The blades caught onto my uniform and pinned me to the wall.

" Fine." The person growled. It was father.

" Yes father?" I asked innocently.

"Fine, you should of mastered this stupid morning transformation already!" He continued. " You should still be in assassian mode!" He yelled. He reached out with his right hand and slapped me.

Slap!

He took the knives off of me and left, but not without growling one last threat. " Don't you dare come back into this house without being in assassian mode."

At that second, my bagels popped out of the toaster, " DING! "

I quickly grabbed them and spread some cream cheese over and ate with a glass of milk as a drink. What? You have to eat right to be an assassian.

I walked out my door and started my dreadful day.

*End of flashback*

Many people walked passed me in a quick pace. I wasn't in a hurry, because I didn't have any club activities. A lot of the club activities took place before and after school. I didn't join one because I might have an emergency mission before school or after, so club activities weren't an option.

I reached the front gates just as they began to close. I stood there waiting for them to close, If I wanted to be alert, I should at least wake up.

Clang!

The door shut. I turned around and walked away from the gates, but not without some gaurd watching me. I turned back and ran towards the gates. I gained more and more speed, so much speed that I could just jump over the gates, but that wouldn't be cool.

I ran and just before reaching five feet towards the gates, I jumped and front-flipped over the gate. My eyes turning ice cold as I landed. I had done it. I got into assassian mode.

All of a sudden, there were guys all over snapping pictures of me with ditgital cameras, which I broke without notice or touching anyone. I just walked by, but with amazing speed I was able to run fast enough so I could break their cameras.

Yeah, that's why I hate school. The guys surround me like I'm the quenn bee and they are my minions. The girls hate me because there just jealous. But, I can't say that for all of them. Even though people think I'm ice cold I have a bunch of friends. My favorite being Rein.

Rein was my favorite because she was like a younger sister to me. I had to protect her, is what I think. Sometimes we even say stuff in sync or even move in sync! She was the second most popular girl in school, right next to me. She was given the title of the "School Angel" because she's sweet pretty and nice. She also has an amazing smile, just like an Angel's.

The next friend is Milky. I love Milky! I love her because she is an exact replica of me before I had to do assassian missions. ( Not training ) She is fun cute and loves sweets just like me. She's been given the title " Sweet Princess " because of the way she makes and eats sweets. She's the third most popular right behind Rein.

The next friend is Lione. Lione is a laid back princess who loves to dance. She is one of my favorite because of the way she is always pepping you up, no matter what the mood. She's been given the title " Dancing Flame " Because she loves to dance and is always wearing red. She's the fourth most popular girl in school.

The last friend is Sophie. Sophie is a sweet and quiet petite girl, who is always there with advice. No matter what situation, Sophie is there to give you advice. She is fun cute and speaks up with lots of ideas. She has been given the title of " Wind Advisor " because she is like the wind, quiet but roaring with ideas. The advisor part comes from when she once made the whole school line up, and gave them advice on every topic. Now, it's a normal buisness. She is fith most popular in the school.

These are all of my friends who stand up for me, even though I don't need it. They are right behind me in all of my battles, weather it's in a fight with a chick or a battle with love. ( Which I will never experiance )

I stared at the class with cold eyes and a warning that travel through them. " Stay back, I kill." was the warning. Rein waved me over to an empty seat next to her. My eyes softend and I walked toward he and sat down.

" So? Did you hear about the transfer student? " She asked me, sounding very eager.

" No, I didn't Rein. Is it a boy or girl? " I asked a little more interested, I might have a new friend.

" I heard it was a boy." She said. I sighed, There goes my chance. " I also heard he was a total hottie!" She whispered.

" Rein you know I'm not interested in guys. " I whispered back.

" Miss Fine! Would you like to share that with the class? " The teacher screeched.

I stood up completly annoyed, with my glare back. " No teacher, why do you think I whispered it? Are you okay? This is like, you whispering to Mr. Tross again, would I ask you to share with the class?" I asked sweetly with a tone. The room was dead silent.

The teacher went scarlet red in the face, " N-no I don't think you would, Miss Fine." She sputtered.

" That's what I thought. The next time I see you whispering about the class to a teacher, I will ask that question, just so you can feel what it's like when you do that." I said as I sat down.

" Yes Miss Fine. " She said. Looks like I got her into thinking she wasn't in charge anymore, which was my point.

The class clapped and Rein elbowed me and said, " That was amazing!" I muttered a thank you and let the teacher continue her roll call. After attendance, she called to the class to quiet down, she had an annoucement.

" Class, special news! We have a transfer! " She happily annoucened. She gave the class a chance to sigh out their " oh' s " and " aw's " and then went on. " He is a boy and is from across the county. Come in." She ordered. A dark blue haired boy with ice cold violet eyes walked in.

His eyes met mine and they locked, it seemed like he was only talking to me.

" Fine, he's staring at you." Rein whispered to me, I didn't look at her but I nodded slowley.

" Why don't you introduce yourself. " The teacher said.

" Okay. " The boy said, " Hello. My name is Hauna, Shade."

(Line)

There a perfect cliff hanger for me, and a nice long chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed and I hope review, but no Flaming! Thanks!


	6. A Kiss?

New chapter! enjoy~

*Flashback*

Fine POV

His eyes met mine and they locked, it seemed like he was only talking to me.

" Fine, he's staring at you." Rein whispered to me, I didn't look at her but I nodded slowly.

" Why don't you introduce yourself. " The teacher said.

" Okay. " The boy said, " Hello. My name is Hauna, Shade."

~ Story~

A chorus of " He's cute! " and, " Do you think I have a chance? " came from the girls. I laughed at the girls who asked if they had a chance,

" Have you seen his eyes? " I asked nodding my head at him. " He wouldn't date any of you even for an awesome car." I said.

" Oh so you are saying you have a chance? " One of the girls asked selfishly.

" Yep! Because I already know him, but I wouldn't date him anyway. " I spat.

" Oh yeah? Prove it! " another girl shouted.

" Fine. Watch this. " I said as I stood up.

" Fine are you serious? " Rein asked besides me. I ignored her and stared directly at Shade. I was going to try to come out of assassin mode and go back into it. I was almost impossible for me, but it was worth a shot.

" Hey, Shade! " I yelled across the room. At once the entire class shut up. I let a warm feeling flow through my eyes. " Wanna sit next to me? The seat on my right is empty. " I told him.

" Eh? Fine? It's been a while! " He said acting like we were friends from a long time ago. He must of caught on! His eyes softened too! " Do you mind sensei? " He asked her.

" Well, since there is no other seat open.." She started and then nodded.

Shade's eyes went back to emotionless voids, and he walked to the seat at my right. It was just when he sat down, I had realized what I've done. I was gonna sit next to THE perverted moron, another assassin, and someone who tries to get me to fall in love with him, for the rest of the year!

" Pssst.." Rein hissed, " How do you know the hottie of the class? " She whispered excitedly.

I got a piece of paper out and wrote down what happened. Did I mention Rein and my friends were the only ones who knew about my assassin job. I wrote down how I met him, how I stole his poison, how he stole my knives, how I was plotting my revenge, and how he came to my window this morning.

Once I passed the paper, another paper landed on my desk. I opened it up and read it, it said,

" Why did you call me over like that? " at the bottom it was signed, X Shade. I turned around and looked at him, he only winked. I wrote my answer down explaining the girl thing.

He sent me back another one. " Ouch. You wouldn't date me? That hurts." I turned stuck out my tongue and then winked. I sent back, " I wouldn't date you, but you would probably date me."

He quickly wrote something down and passed it to me, " Yeah, I probably would. Hey, I got a question." I looked back at him, and fixed him a look. I sent back to him, " Well, what is it? " and I passed the note.

" Meet me on the roof during fourth period." I looked back at him only to find him working on the worksheet, that was passed out and we were supposed to work on it.

" Keh. " I scoffed. This worksheet was too easy, I literally finished in thirty seconds. In two minutes the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

~Lunch~

Rein and I ran into the lunch room before anyone else could and we grabbed lunch. My heart skipped a beat when I saw what was for dessert. Fudge cake, Ice cream, and ice cream sandwiches! Dammit.. I was gonad have to eat on the roof. I'm not letting anyone see me eat sweets. I quickly grabbed a LOT of dessert before anyone could catch up to Rein and I.

I beckoned Rein over to a secret entrance in the kitchen, I opened it and crawled inside. Pushing my tray along the floor, I looked back to see Rein closing the entrance, once she finished she winked at me and said,

" I miss taking this entrance, we didn't use it a lot, after the healthy month. "

" Uh. I hated that stupid idea. 'During this month, no desserts will be served due to this month being, eat healthy month.' " I mimicked, the principal.

Rein giggled, " You should so like her! " She laughed as we crawled on.

" Like who? " We heard a voice ask behind us.

In two seconds I reached for five knives I had with me, strapped to my upper thigh, and hidden by my uniform skirt. Then Rein ducked and I threw them. No sound was heard until I heard, the sounds of my knives hitting the metal walls. I looked in front of me and found Shade.

" God, Your knives almost caught me!" He told me. I took back my knives and strapped them onto my upper thigh. I only strapped four knives in when the vent turned on and my skirt flew up! " Wow! What a good view! " Shade said looking underneath my skirt.

I reached out and slapped him across the face so he could fly across the vent. On the plus side, I wasn't wearing any underwear, but a leotard. I had to go to practice for rhythmic gymnastics during fourth period. Thank God! But I bet the pervert thought it was underwear.

I kept crawling and finally reached the end of the vent only to find it was open and someone was about to poke their head into my face. I couldn't back up or I would run into Rein! The face poked in and crashed into mine, our lips touching! I closed my eyes, the lips were SO soft... Wait a second! What am I thinking? I opened my eyes and found myself kissing...

Shade.

(line)

Omg! Will Fine come out, and totally melt into the kiss? Is Shade already melted into it? Find out Tomorrow!


	7. BIGGEST MISTAKE

OMG! I know I said 'Tomorrow' but I hit a brick wall. Not in writing but for real. Okay I was riding my bike and wasn't watching where I was going and I turned my bike thinking I was at my drive-way but I was 30 blocks away and turned into a house that was almost ON the sidewalk. I ended up with a bloodly hand thinking I could avoid the house by punching it!

Trick question: Do you believe that this story is completely true or I was too lazy? Put your answer in your review!

Enjoy story! Sorry for making you wait from like 13-14 days!

*flashback of story*

The face poked in and crashed into mine, our lips touching! I closed my eyes, the lips were SO soft... Wait a second! What am I thinking? I opened my eyes and found myself kissing...

Shade.

(LINE)

I pushed him as hard as I could away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked yelling.

"What are you doing?" He shot back. " I knew you wanted to kiss me but I never thought it would end up like that!" Shade said.

_Keh. Cocky._

"Why would you suddenly poke your head inside when you knew we were coming?" I shouted. Good thing no one was up here on the roof. "And it's more like you wanted to kiss me, pervert!"

"Whaaaattt, you were putting your skirt up, and I happened to see underneath it." He said smirking.

" Too bad you saw nothing." I stated smirking back.

" Wait, what?" He asked looking completely confused.

" You heard me! YOU SAW NOTHING! IT WAS JUST A LEOTARD!" I said shouting as loud as I could at him.

We stood there in silence for about one minute just staring at each other. Suddenly, we heard someone laughing uncontrollably.

" What the-" I said turning around to find Rein rolling on the floor.

Shade walked over to me and stood with me, watching Rein. For about three minutes we watched Rein cry from laughter.

" Ne~ Rein! Why are you laughing so much?" I yelled at her.

She stopped crying and looked at me. She stood up so fast i didn't see her! But before I knew it, I saw Shade being pushed at me! I Quickly knocked him over by pushing him, only to push him back at Rein. In two seconds he was pushed at another girl who we didn't see come up to the roof.

She wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. To be honest, neither was I. He turned towards her._ That was where it all started._ He fell onto her and ended up with their lips smashed together.

I gasped. Tears running down my face. It was all because, all the girls in the entire class was up on the roof at that VERY MOMENT!

(LINE)

Sorry it was so short please review and remember to put that answer in from before. No flaming! I needed a cliffy for this chapter. If you get the answer right you get a special preview of the next chapter. That's also why this chapter was short. I know you guys will get it right, but It'll get harder next time.

JSUK: It all starts here.


	8. Adventure?

Sorry for not updating! But I wanted to update all of the stories before I got up something new! I am writing a new love story! The name is 7 Loves! I hope you enjoy this chapter and then maybe 7 Loves?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi.

*Flashback*

I gasped. Tears running down my face. It was all because, all the girls in the entire class was up on the roof at that VERY MOMENT!

(Line)

I looked around finding EVERY girl with their cell-phones out snapping as many pictures as they can. I quickly ran over to Shade and pulled him off of the girl, only to look into her face and almost faint.

Elizabetta was the one who got kissed by Shade!

" My, Shade-san, I didn't know you had a crush on me. " She said tilting her head side-to-side.

Mumbles came from the crowd of girls, mostly, " What? Shade has a crush on Elizabetta? No Way!"

I stared at Shade in complete shock. I knew what was going to happen. It wasn't going to be a very 'fun' time for any of my friends or Shade. All I knew, was that if every girl was there, we were SCREWED.

I took one last look at Shade and ran. I don't know where, but the next thing I knew, I was flying down the side of the building and flipping to my feet. I looked up at the roof and found every girl looking down at me. Faintly, I could hear the gasping and the asking of what happened from all of the girls behind the first row. I

I don't know where I was going but I knew that I was going off of the property of the school. After about an hour of running blindly, I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was. Oh great. I was lost! I looked to my right and found a park, I saw kids playing and mothers laughing. So I went to the warming place and sat on a swing.

I kept swinging watching the kids leave, one after another, laughing. I wonder, when was the last time I laughed like that? Probably when I was a baby. I didn't even laugh like that with the school flames. (The popular, courtesy of my hair and eyes) I usually only giggled, but even that, I stopped in a millisecond. I got up the swing and kept walking, farther away from the direction of where I came.

In about a mile, I found a huge violet mansion, decorated with gardens and green houses everywhere. All the shutters where closed, strange for a nice day like this. I jumped the flowery arch and then jumped onto the roof of one of the green houses. I hopped from green house to green house until I jumped to a window and climbed the side of the mansion.I jumped up to the top of the roof panting.

Immediately, I knew something was up. I opened the bag I had been carrying with me the entire day, and undressed until I was standing in my leotard, all of my weapons showing. I slipped into a gymnastics type suit and tied my hair into a pony tail. Believe it or not, my pony tail reached to my waist. With my transformation into Raging Heart, a new determination bubbled up inside of me. I digged into my bag and found a pair of sunglasses. At least, that's what they look like. These babies were actually a pair of x-ray glasses for any hidden booby-traps.

" Woah! " I gasped. This place was covered with traps like icing on a cake! This wasn't gonna be too easy, but I've been through worse. Let's see, knock out arrows on the left wall, and AK-47s on the right wall, loaded. Which wall would I go through?

I like good challenges so I chose to go on the AK-47 side, hoping to find some entertainment. I casually walked to the right wall pretending like nothing was there. I saw a camera on the left wall and noticed a red light earlier. I took five more steps and my right foot landed on a tile square that sunk down lower.

" Oops! " I blinked as an army of Ak-47s ejected from the walls and pointed to me.

I looked up at them and ran straight to them.

I wondered for a split second, if I was running to my death...

(Line)

Enjoyed? Tell me in a review, Thanks!


	9. Are You Serious!

new chappie! I'm super excited to be writing like this again! Woo! I was busy with the HW my son of a batch of cookies of a school! I hate HW! It gets in the way of this! Blah! O well, Let's get on with the long awaited chapter! ~

Disclaimer : I do not own FBNFH!

**Chapter 9 : Are You Serious?**

**(Line~)**

*Flashback*

" Oops! " I blinked as an army of Ak-47s ejected from the walls and pointed to me.

I looked up at them and ran straight to them.

_I wondered for a split second, if I was running to my death..._

_(Line~)_

Story!~

I squint as I dodged several million bullets coming at a dead on aim. I thought for a split second,

" Hmph! This is the first time I've ever done something related to a mission without being ordered by Otou-sama. " I quickly pushed the thought into the "Think About Later! " Files in my brain.

I still don't know how I'm doing this at the same time as dodging AK-47 attacks, I guess this is what comes out of training since five. I mean, it makes you do everything you need to survive, without even thinking!

I know I shouldn't do this, but I glanced to the left wall. I was hoping to find the little arrows still in their wall. " CRAP! " Damn it! Damn it all! Damn damn damn damn damn! I had to look left, I just had to do that! I'm so stupid!

I made an escape to the left wall. I kept stumbling over and over, just as I made it out of the way, the AK-47s stopped shooting, reloaded, and went back into their holes.

I sat down, leaning my back on the left wall clutching my side. Damn it! Such a vital part! I took the bag off of my shoulder and ripped the stupid first-aid kit out. I also dug in the bag for scissors, purple ones. Really? I snipped the leotard's material off around the right side of my waist. Next, I took a small rag and moistened it with some water from my water bottle. The white rag instantly turned deep crimson as I pat the blood around my injury.

After about two minutes of patting with the already bloody towel, the bleeding stopped. When I was all clean, I pulled on a pair of doctor gloves, and a pair of tweezers. Think of it, doing a surgery type thing on yourself, while being awake, while being aware of the damn pain! Gah! I used these tweezers and picked out several bullets on the same injury! After fishing the bullets out, I suddenly became aware I was breathing irregularly. Then about ten minutes later, yes I still can't move, my head was spinning.

After fishing out all that stuff, I bandaged the spot and before that, I spread some type of bullet's cream. My lungs were being crushed! My breathing got faster and my heart was beating out of my chest!

" Kah! " I breathed. " I wish I knew where the hell I am! " I said aloud. " This way, I'd have another thing off of my mind! " I yelled as myself.

" O my god! " I heard a voice mumble. " Raging Heart? " The voice asked.

I slowly looked to my left, my vision blurring. " No. " I sarcastically replied. " I'm a freakin' burglar who got past those damn AK-47s, and is now laying pathetically on a wall. How stupid can you get? " I asked.

" Pretty stupid enough to know your real identity. Oops wait, that was your fault. " The voice replied back.

" Why are you here Shade? " I asked, I'm only judging by voice.

" Because I live here. Why else? " He asked. " Why in the wide wide world would you be breaking into my house? "

" Didn't I say I would track down everything about you? " I asked, covering up my real reason.

He sighed and picked me up bridal style. " Might as well bring you inside moron."

" Put me down! I can walk by myself! " I yelled pretending I didn't notice his earlier comment.

" Suit yourself. " Shade shrugged and put me down.

I straightened up and walked confidently to... to.. I stopped, " Which way? " I sighed.

Shade laughed, " Here. " He walked in front of me and knelt down. " Get on. " He commanded.

" Piggy back? Are you serious? I'm not a little kid! " I exclaimed as I strut passed him.

" If you say so. " I knew he shrugged, and I knew he was probably smirking.

Halfway to the roof top door, I felt EXTRA dizzy, and I could feel my head swaying to the side. I knew I was probably going to faint, and probably not wake up for a day or two. But when I felt Shade's hands on my shoulders as I fainted, I knew that it would be alright.

With my conscious slipping away, I could feel myself in Shade's arms. " You are so warm. " I said, slipping out of Assassination mode. With my last piece of movement, I snuggled against Shade's warm chest. I began to wish I could stay in these warm arms forever.

Are You Serious? Was I already drinking from a poisonous cup of love? If so, it sure is tasty, it doesn't even taste like poison. I would know, I was poisoned once and luckily escaped from a near death experience. Wait, Aren't I unconscious?

(Line~)

Like it? I hope you did! I love coming up with arguments for them! Do you see that? Get some sunglasses because this chapter is flying with sparks! Yeah man!


	10. Taking Care

Enjoy!

*Flashback*

With my conscious slipping away, I could feel myself in Shade's arms. " You are so warm. " I said, slipping out of Assassination mode. With my last piece of movement, I snuggled against Shade's warm chest. I began to wish I could stay in these warm arms forever.

Are You Serious? Was I already drinking from a poisonous cup of love? If so, it sure is tasty, it doesn't even taste like poison. I would know, I was poisoned once and luckily escaped from a near death experience. Wait, Aren't I unconscious?

Story~

Shade POV

My bangs were covering my blush. She was just saying I was warm and she snuggled up againt me. I walked to a door and opened it to show fligts of stairs. I sighed, while carrying Fine there was no way I could slide down all of them. I would try with someone else but I won't with Fine. I would risk her safety.

" Why do you care so much? " My mind was asking. " You aren't in love with her are you? "

" I don't know! " My heart replied. " Ever since we met I keep wanting to see her. If I don't I feel like I've lost myslef. "

" I dunno. I mean, wouldn't we hurt her when she finds out everything? " My heart replied.

" IF! _If _she finds out! WE can go a eally long time without her finding out. " My mind thought.

" We would tear her up! " my heart replied.

" Only if she was in love with us! A friend would only be dissapointed, a lover would be torn apart. " My mind countered.

I managed to climb down all of the stairs while this raging inner battle continued. I opened the door to my house and walked passed my mother who shook her head.

" Give her the closest guest room to your room. You're responsible for her and your father is in bed. As long as she doesn't make noise, your fine. " My mother continued chopping up lettuce for dinner.

" Thank you mother." I walked up the stairs and across from my room I left Fine to rest on the quenn size bed. I scribbled out a note of rules and where she could find me.

_Fine._

_ You finally woke up huh? You are in the guest bedroom across from my bedroom.I have to tell you some rules so you won't get found out by my father. _

_1. No noise at all! My dad will hear you._

_2. No coming out of the room during the day or night. He will catch you. There's less of a chance of him catching you during the don't go on the third floor, his office is there. _

_3. Any questions, just come across the hall and get me. I'll always be there for you._

_ As long as you follow these rules, you will be just fine. _

I continued to apologize to Fine for what I was about to do. But my mother said I was responsible for her. I ripped her leotard and lifted it higher than her waist and saw the bandages she was wearing were bled through. I left the room and got a first aid kit which you could find in every large room in the house. 

I lift her body and took her top leotard off. I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest as I tried hard not to look at her breasts. I was literally having a nose bleed.

I whistled. "Her curves are A-MAZ-ING! But to the more important side of things, this injuy is seriously bad. " I thought as I removed the banages. By looks of it she probably had three bullets shot into her. I rubbed some cream around the gash. It was like a pain killer for wounds like this. Then some ointment went onto the gash. I found a rag in the kit and went into the bathroom dipping it in warm water.

By the shower was a little green bucket. Very wide and not tall. I filled that with water and placed it on the nightstand by the bed. I dippd the rag in the water and then wrung it out. Even when unconscious Fine's eyebrows were furrowed. But when I dabbed the rag on her wound her face cleared. She groaned.

I grabbed the note and dropped it into the hot water. The ink began running just as Fine awoke. " Hello, Princess. " Shade smiled dabbing her injury. I grabbed the extra rag, got it in the water, and started dabbing her face.

" Shade? " Fine whimpered.

" Shh. " I hushed her. " It will be alright Fine. I want you to rest, okay? " Fine nodded. " Is there anything you need? "

" Yes. A glass of water, my bag on the roof, and you to sleep here with me tonight. If I have a nightmare, I want you to be here to keep me quiet. " Fine finished with a blush and than muttered under her breath, " And comfort me when I end up crying... "

" Fine? I hope you have your library card cause you are seriously checking me out. " I wiggled my eyebrows.

" Great. Kind person gone and cocky one back." Fine smiled and my heart jumped " That's the way it should be. "

Normal POV

" Okay. End of fun time. You need to rest. " Shade said.

" Yeah just open a window for me please? I need air. " Fine made a face.

" No can do. You saw how the windows are covered. But that's why we have good fans here. " Shade grabbed a small white remote off of the night stand and punched two buttons. The fan on the right side of Fine ( Where the door, night stand, bathroom, and Shade were. The left side is a wall with the window in it. ) began to blow in a nice mode. Not too hard or too soft.

" Right I forgot about the windows. Thanks for taking care of me Shade. " Fine answered.

" No problem. " An awkward silence filled the room. " I'll go and get the first two iteams on the list. But answer this question for me first. What's up with you? It's like you have two seprate personalities. A kind and smiley one, and a cold hearted killer.

" You're not wrong. But you're not right either. " I'll tell you when I can think of the right way to. " Fine said.

She fell asleep before Shade could come back with her requested iteams. She would have to tell Shade all about her if he wanted his question answered. How could one question make things very complicated?


	11. Secrets

Update!

*Flashback*

Fine would have to tell Shade all about her if he wanted his question answered. How could one question make things very complicated?

Story~

Normal POV

When Shade came back with the first two iteams she requested, (Her bag and a glass of water ) Fine was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her eyebrows were still furrowed as through she was trying hard to think of a solution to something.

Shade sighed. "Will she ever sleep like a normal person and with a peaceful face? " He wondered. He placed the glass of water on the night stand and left the bag on the floor near the bed.

Suddenly, he remembered she would have nothing to wear." Maybe she has something in her bag." he thought. So he unzipped the bag and checked. First aid, water, school uniform, another leotard, a gun, a couple knives, poison, ammunition, gun powder, and some make up and a small mirror.

" Why would an assassain need these? " He murmered thinking about the make up and mirror.

Suddenly, he remembered something he thought he saw on Fine's arms. He went over to her arm and blew on a part. Some powder the same color as her skin blew off. Underneath were patches of brown, green, yellow, and purple skin, showed.

"Bruises? " He asked a loud. Now that he thought of it, Fine's uniform shirt was long sleeved, and she always wore stockings (?) that reached up to mid-thigh. The skirt took over from there.

All of these thoughts crossed his mind. " Why does she have these bruises? Are they from her missions? Or when she does gymnastics? Why does she hide them so carefully? " More thoughts like these still raced through his head. " Why? Who? Or what did this? " Was his main question.

He decided to focus on task and ask Fine about it later. So Fine had nothing to wear. Maybe Milky older clothes would fit her. He snuck into Milky's room which was two hallways away from his. Entering the room carefully, he foud the shirt Milky was bragging about yesterday and check the size.

"Okay, It's size fourteen in juniors." he thought. So Fine would probably be a twelve in juniors he guessed. So he grabbed a size twelve pajama tee, and some pajama pants that milky doesn't wear.

He prayed they would fit so that he wouldn't have to come back later tonight when his father could be around. He went back to Fine's room and left the clothes on the end of the bed. Leaving a note saying he would be back soon and not to get out of the room.

He left and placed his poker face on. Leaving his smiliy side behind in Fine's room. "You're almost the same as Fine. " He thought, smiling inwardly.

He climbed the mahagony spiral stairs to the third floor and knocked at a door. "Father? It's me, Shade. I have come to take out the garbage. " He said.

Shade POV

"Take out the garbage" was code for "Recieve my next mission. "

"Come in. " A gruff voice replied.

I opened the door and stepped into my father's study. It was full of books and dimely lit.

_A/n : Go to this link and listen to this song as you read. __ watch?v=r6X9qLevFDY__._

" Good evening, father. " I said as I bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, Shade. " My father nodded. " I would like your update on your investigation on Raging Heart. "

" Of course. " I swallowed. " Her true identity is Fine, Sakura of Royal Wonder Academy. Her Father, is Yutishiro, Sakura. He kiddnapped Fine when she was 2, and trained her into an assassin since his wife was unable to have childeren. The wife's name was Sakura, and she kept her maiden name for the sake of hiding the family. After the marriage, the wife disconneted all ties with her family. She died when Fine was at the age of nine leaving Yutishiro to take care of her. " It was so hard for me to say this. I felt as though I was betraying Fine's trust. Will she ever forgive me? Would she break? She seemed so fragile already in truth.

" She also has two secrets I am in the process of figuring out. I believed she is abused, and it seems like she has two seperate personalities. I have figured out the most efficent way to uncover these secrets and the process in underway. In only a week, I believe this is some of the most valuble information I have collect for you. " I finsished looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I see. Thank you for completing part one of the task. Part two is to figure out all of her, and to know her like the back of your hand. I want her most used tecniques and weapon type. Then part three is to kill her. She is not of our kind, Shade. She is too powerful. There for she most be destroyed. This information come directly to from the Assassianation Monitering Secret Service, my son. We must complete the tasks, or it is us. " He finished.

" I understand father. " I said nodding slowly. " I would like to know my next mission. " I said.

" Yes of course. Your mission is this. " He said as I came forward to get a paper. " Please review this information, this is your misson. " He concluded. " You are dissmissed.

I nodded and bowed. " Thank you father, I will not let you down. " I left the room. I went back into my hallway and stopped infront of Fine's door.

I grit my teeth down and I began to let silent tears fall. "Why me? " I asked myself. " Why Fine? " I asked. " Fate can be so cruel. " I though as I wiped my tears away. I haven't cried since mom was in the hospital. That was when I was twelve. Now I'm seventeen. I just went back to my room, flopped on my bed and read over my mission.

Ok, kill a rich guy's son, Samuel. Steal a golden watch and some diamonds, and watch for the extreme secruity. Pretty normal if you ask me. I put on my long dark jeans, a black short sleeved shirt that hugged my torso, and put on my bulletproof vest. It actually loks like a regular vest that a guy would wear. Pushing Fine out of my head, I put on my belt. Then I left the house.

Man what a tough night.


	12. Samuel

RH.12

Sup guys! You're probably thinking, "Oh, don't you 'sup' me! Where the hell have you been?!"

I was improving my writing for this story! Yippee! But then I had writer's block, so I couldn't continue for a while... Sorry! Maybe you'll like the news I have!

I'm finishing my last stories of FBFH! After that, there's no more from me... :( so this story only has about two-three chapters until it's done, and then I have to finish my other short stories. Ahem, 7 Loves, Angel's Halo, and Be Without (which only has one chapter left). So thank you to everyone who favorited/followed me/stories! Kisses!

* * *

><p>Story~<p>

* * *

><p>Shade sighed and sat up in his bed, bracing himself with his elbows. 'Work...' He thought, giving another long and deep sigh. He tore the sheets off if himself and jumped out of bed in one swift motion. 'Work...'<p>

The violet-eyed man threw on dark clothes that covered almost every inch of his skin. Shade wished he could wear a different color... A thief with the highest caliber could wear white if they wanted to! Shade could only pray he'd become that professional one day. The pale skinned man searched his closet until he found his trusty holster belt. It held nothing at the moment -would be horrible of someone found it full of weapons- but that was no problem, he'd put his supplies inside when he was leaving. Shade searched his room once before leaving it and heading to the guest bedroom. He wanted to see that one person again before he left... The one's who's laughter made his heart warm.

Fine was playing around in the large room, taking a ribbon and dancing with it. The pink ribbon flew around her as she moved and danced. Shade, feeling enchanted, stood silently at the door and watched. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, quieter than a spider. However, it was the click. The door made that stopped Fine in her elegant dance. She looked up from her position.

"Shade." She blinked, showing her surprise. "What's up?" The ruby-eyed girl asked innocently, as though talking in the phone to a friend.

"I have to go work Fine." Shade answered. "I won't be back until it's late, so remember not to sneak around the house. My mother will check on you sometimes to see if you need anything." Shade smiled softly. "What are you doing?"

Fine used her finger to trace the line of the pink ribbon. "In a certain type of gymnastics, you can use a ribbon on a thin baton to demonstrate your skills. It's a hobby and keeps my fitness in check." She explained, putting the ribbon away. "So who's the target?"

"It's a combined job actually." Shade sat in one of the wooden chairs next to Fine's bed. "I have to kill a rich kid named Samuel. Then take some of his jewels." Shade shrugged. "Looks like Samuel is a threat to how Fushigi Boshi works."

"Too bad." Fine sighed. "Good luck hm? No getting caught? That would be bad." She smirked.

Shade caught her challenge. "Please, Samuel won't even know what hit him." He scoffed, smirking at the challenge.

Fine only grinned.

Shade was already at the the target's house. 'How fitting for them to be throwing a party.' He thought sarcastically. 'At least the job'll be easier.' He shrugged before entering in his newest disguise, a tux. Albeit, it was a tux with many, many, many pockets.

He strolled into the party, after go in the guard a hard a glare, who simply let him in. Once Shade was inside, he suavely danced with a few girls younger than him (to look like he was part of the party). After about three dances, the Violet-Eyed Hunter (his assassin name) escaped the room when the room grew darker for a presentation. Shade raised an eyebrow. 'This a company celebration?' He mentally asked before climbing a few stairs up to the party room's balcony.

Shade noticed that no guards were in the room. None. 'What?' He screwed up his face with confusion. Instincts of Shade's assassin side, AKA The Violet-Eyed Hunter, were screaming for him to leave the balcony and not continue with his plan. Shade argued that the plan was perfectly fine, and ten times easier without any guards. That Samuel was probably confident nothing would happen.

So the assassin cooly watched the room below him before pulling a hand gun from his pocket. Stepping back far into the shadows, Shade pointed his gun at Samuel's red head. Sharp, predator eyes watched their target when a sudden, feminine scream ripped through the air.

"It's the Violet-Eyed Hunter!" A woman screamed over and over again, like a broken recorder. All bodies in the room froze and turned to where Shade was standing. Two thirds of the guests calmly exited the party room, leaving Samuel and the last third.

Samuel smirked knowingly in Shade's direction. "Get him." He said in his thick European accent. Calm composers suddenly ripped apart as all bodies in the room besides Samuel moved in sync.

One hundred clicking sounds echoed through out the room as all people pulled out handguns and pointed them in Shade's direction.

The Violet-Eyed Hunter stepped out of the shadows, smirking cruelly down at them. "Bring it on." He smiled with madness at the competition, knowing fully that he could be killed.

* * *

><p>Okay! That's all for now! I know it SUPER SUPER SHORT, but I did that for cliffy purposes and to make sure that I can start off with something good next chapter. Next chapter we see Fine and it'll be three times longer than this chapter okay? Don't worry guys! I'll update soon! I promise! Now I have to go and finish Be Without!<p>

* * *

><p>Review replies:<p>

Guest: I know right?! I feel sooooo ashamed at myself for neglecting these stories so long. I just never got anymore ideas to continue. Maybe this should've ended up in an Alphabet One-Shots type of thing... I apologize for making you wait so long! *cries in a corner* but I swear the ending will be awesome! Cause now I have ideas flowing again! Thanks for kicking my lazy butt back into gear!

* * *

><p>~CrescentMoonTenshi (MikaTsukiTenshi)<p> 


	13. La Fine

**RH.13 **

_**La Finè**_**! Yes! I apologize for this taking so long, but I had the sudden aspiration to finish this for everyone waiting! Thank you for being with me everyone! This is my last FBNH writing... And I'm just so glad that I've been able to read and review and interact with everyone here. Thank you so much! I love you all! **

*****Recap **

The Violet-Eyed Hunter stepped out of the shadows, smirking cruelly down at the group below him. "Bring it on." He smiled with madness at the competition, knowing fully that he could be killed.

Guns made their ear splitting noises, and knives landed near Shade, embedding themselves in the first thing they touched with a dull 'thuuung!' sound. The assassins eyes seemed to he hidden from view by his bangs as they cast a shadow over his face. A wide smirk balanced perfectly on his lips as he seemed to glide above the ground in an elegant dance. He dodged the knives and bullets so gracefully, attackers who were reloading gazed on with awe.

An insane laugh pushed passed Shade's lips. "Is this all you've got Samuel? Come on! Where's the challenge of killing a pipsqueak like you?" He landed directly in front on Samuel, and all guns pointed to his head.

A blonde woman in a sapphire blue dress stepped forward. A split in the long, silky dress showed her pale and slender legs. Surprisingly emerald green eyes stared at Shade as she pointed the gun to his head. He was trapped, with now way out but up. Shade cocked his head until it was leaning against the gun and looked up into the surprised woman's gaze. She continued to look at him.

"Shoot."

"Are you sure, Violet-Eyed Hunter?"

"Of course. I'd only accept it by your hands." He said gently, a tone of bitterness seeped in at the end. "Shoot."

"Yes." The woman flung out her other arm towards Samuel and shot, the noise ringing out into the silent room.

The target fell to his knees and howled with pain, grasping the bullet wound in his good shooting arm. "What the hell was that for?!" He demanded the woman. The room suddenly blurred into action as the other assassins moved to protect the man.

The blonde woman smirked, before gently pulling her blonde haired wig off of her head. She shook it until beautiful, ruby red locks fell to her waist. She ripped off her dress to reveal a short kimono type dress, dyed in the same color as her hair. The woman blinked until ruby eyes were showing passed the emerald ones. "That was for threatening his life."

Samuel's face twisted into horror and disgust. "It's Raging Heart!" He cried, pointing at Fine, who merely rested a hand on her hip.

"Oh really?" She asked like an idiot. "Thanks for the memo Captain Obvious!" Fine rolled her eyes before twirling on her long, black, leg warmer type boots laced up the entire way with red ribbon. She stood her ground at Shade's back, several knives from her kimono sleeves drawn. "What now?" She murmured.

"You're my senior, so why don't you dictate our next move?" Shade asked in return, taking up a stance at her back himself. A long, black-bladed Japanese sword was suddenly drawn from his waist, and he readied it. A fierce glare was resting upon the crowd of hired hit-men.

"Don't be a moron on me just yet. This is your battle. I'm only here to assist." Raging Heart replied.

Shade hummed for a moment before flipping his blade to the back side. "Don't kill any of them. Just knock 'em out. Then we'll tie 'em up and send them to the police or something. These are some highly demanded hit-men, and we could make a fortune." Shade replied.

"Roger that." Fine hummed approvingly before suddenly tensing. "Whoops. The game is starting." She warned in a light tone.

A red headed, body builder man suddenly charged forward, yelling some sort of battle cry. Fine stepped forward before dodging his terribly aimed gun shot. She danced behind him, humming a tune before taking a hand and hitting the man in the neck forcefully. The red-head fell to the ground with a groan and remained down.

Shade took care of a tall man in a black suit. Dark green hair and pale skin contrasted well to his outfit. As well as the three blades being held between his fingers at his shoulder. He smiled cruelly before throwing them. Shade merely deflected them in a sweep of his sword and charged at the man in solemn silence. With a long sweep of his sword, he hit the back of the man'd neck with the back of his blade and allowed the man some sleep himself.

"Step right up if you dare! We'll both defeat you without a care!" Shade mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Go ahead and take a shot! The moment you attack, unconsciousness will be brought!" Fine continued with a laugh of her own.

The crowd growled and Samuel screeched. "Kill them both! Triple pay for the person to kill at least one of them!" He bribed in a scream.

The crowd of assassins shot forward and the warm up was over. Shade and Fine watched each other's backs with their chosen weapons, dancing in the crowd like it was all a game. Though they were at a loss in numbers. After one round, the two met up again, panting for air.

"What should we do? We're out numbered." Fine glanced back a her teammate.

Shade did the same. "Yes. That's true. So all we have to do is to get them on our side." He smirked.

Fine waited for her brain to supply an explanation. "You mean get them to do our work for us." She grinned as a specific woman glared in her direction.

"Bingo."

"Let round two commence my dear friends!" Fine cried happily, her voice accompanied with tinkling laughter.

The ball room crowd raced forward once more, this time waiting half a beat before attacking. Fine punched a man in the back and lowered the pith of her voice. "Get a move on you moron!"

Fine stepped away and pointed a the man who'd been behind him. She shrugged and mouthed, 'that was him'. "What?!" The man roared, turning around with anger and punching the innocent man in the face.

Shade followed the same tactics and laughed as the room seemed to erupt into chaos as several not-so-friendly-hit-men-in-the-first-place began to fit amongst each other. He grabbed Fine's hand when the crowd was distracted and made his way into the hallway. When the pair had finally made it away, they stopped for a break.

"That was too easy." Fine commented. "Let's get above them so I can drop down a can of sleeping gas."

"Ok." Shade panted, weakly grabbing Fine's hand and climbing up the stairs to the balcony he'd been on previously. Fine took a can out of her kimono sleeves and popped it open, dropping it into the crowd a moment later. She used her sleeve to cover her airways for a moment, and the yelling and shouting below suddenly grew to drowsy murmurs. "Wow. That works fast."

"My father makes them. Apparently, chemistry is his forte." Fine gave him a side glance before looking down at them. "I suppose you have a life supply of rope or gags?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" Shade answered in reply, grinning at her surprised look. The Violet-Eyed Hunter put two fingers in his mouth and released a long and loud taxi cab whistle.

Suddenly, six big men in suits came charging in through the ballroom doors, carrying lines and lines of golden rope. Fine laughed a bit maniacally. "You have everything don't you? Don't you Hunter?"

"Of course Heart." He grinned at her. "These are my father's assistants, but I'm merely borrowing them."

The six men immediately got to work, wrapping up the hit-men and lining them up against the walls. In no time at all, the crowd of assassins were tied up/gagged and snoring away. One assistant pulled out a black cell phone as another pulled out red and purple can of spray paint. The spray paint man made the little caricatures of Raging Heart (a heart of course, but surrounded by a flame) and the Violet Eyed-Hunter (an owl with comically large violet eyes sitting on a partially sheathed Japanese sword). The man with a phone snapped a picture.

"What are they doing?" Fine asked.

"Sending the picture to the police and my father." Shade explained. "The police will take care of the hit-men, and the sweeper money will somehow get to the higher-ups."

Fine hummed her approval before making one last deep with her eyes at the captured. "Shade..." She said in a hard warning tone. "Where's Samuel?" She whispered, turning around to face him.

Shade's eyes barely had enough time to widen. He barely had enough time to freeze, or even gasp. That's because he suddenly spotted the glint of a gun behind Fine. Shade spurred into action, tackling the red-haired girl to the ground as a shot rang out. "Found him."

"That shot was meant for me wasn't it?" Fine asked dully. "That's just rude Samuel!" She roared in his direction once she got up.

Fine pulled her previous gun out and took a stance. Both hands held onto the gun firmly, and legs shoulder-length apart for firm balance. She glared in Samuel's direction and shot blindly.

Shade took the moment's distraction and backed up until he was against the wall. He suddenly charged forward as Fine began to reload. "Wha-?" Raging Heart began, but Shade merely jumped elegantly.

His black-bladed Japanese sword was in position over his head, and a death glare locked upon his target. This was the true terror of the Violet-Eyed Hunter. When his eyes have grown cold and regarded you as filth to be disposed of. When your death was in front of you, and the Hunter became a Shinigami. It was beautiful. Yet it was absolutely terrifying.

The scream that sounded moments after his jump signaled the end of their troubles, and Shade turned back to face Fine, suit dyed in crimson. The Hunter's originally pale skin was decorated wonderfully in the same shade, and when he tilted his head to the side, his appearance be and the of a reaper. Fine smiled warmly before she took several steps back and raced forward, betting a large jump before spreading her arms out. Shade emotionlessly did the same, and Fine landed in them, ignoring the blood. She embraced him tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yes." Shade whispered back, embracing her and taking in her scent as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a shuddering breath, and chuckled a but. "Your uniform is gonna be so stained."

She giggled back in reply. "I know..." They error there for a moment and then Fine pulled away. "What do we do now? We'd caught them, completed the job, and are now bored."

"There's something you should know." Shade said solemnly, taking Fine's hands. "But let's go first; to the place where the story begins." He said quietly.

Fine quieted. "Does this had to do with my father?"

"Yes."

"Ok..." She agreed. The two made their way to a black car Shade used today, and unlocked it.

The violet-eyed man started the car and pressed a button on the rear-view mirror. Fine noted that the button made the triangle shaped license flip to another one, which was useful for loosing any uninvited guests. Shade was quiet as they drove to the same neighborhood they'd met in.

"Why are we back here?" Fine asked as they pulled up in front of the house where she'd stolen her last target.

Shade sighed. "Fine, please tell me you'll listen to every word I say until I've finished. Please promise me not to be too angry or at least try to understand." He pleaded quietly, taking her hands in his and gazing into her eyes.

"I promise." Fine said immediately.

"Fine, do you have any suspicions towards your father?" He asked seriously. "Why do you think you were able to runaway from him so easily without feeling guilty?"

Fine stared at Shade emotionlessly. "Because I know he's not my real father. Nor is that my house. Or the woman who was there being my mother." She said seriously.

Shade's eyes were half lidded as he his head on her shoulder. "Correct. Your father kidnapped you when you were young..." He hugged her as if bracing her for something. "From this very house... Years ago." He whispered.

Fine froze. "What?! Here?!" She yelped, turning to stare at the house they'd stopped at. "Is my real family still living here?" She asked.

"Yes." Shade said. "I was ordered by my father to interfere with the mission you had here when we met..." He said, continuing his story. "My job was to eliminate you in time... But you're the only person I could never do that to." He said bitterly. "I let you into my house to get close to you... But the moment that I picked you up on my rooftop, something inside me stirred. I began to war with my feelings. Rational thought against my heart..."

Fine looked worried, and placed a hand on Shade's cheeks. "I would've done the same Shade."

He looked up at her guiltily, bottom lip being bitten and eyes almost afraid to look her in the eye. "I began to take care of you... I found out you used make-up to cover up the abusive hits of your 'father'. It was then that I think my subconscious decided I couldn't kill you. Or hurt you for that manner." He continued.

"Thank you..." Fine smiled before placing her forehead against Shade's. "Then what happened?" She smiled warmly and invitingly.

"I dug into your personality with the desire to learn more about you. I found how you had kinda like two separate personalities. Raging Heart, and Fine. The Fine that smiled warmly and with joy was the original that would've been the main if you grew up in this home."

Fine hummed her approval of his deduction and allowed him to continue.

"The Raging Heart Fine was cold, but beautiful. She smiled at the pain of others but held remorse for her actions... Fine.. You are like a fallen angel to me. So beautiful, but unattainable." He the back of his hand on her cheek as she turned pink. "I wanted to befriend you. And I think I did. But the next thing I knew, I wanted to do more... So I decided that once I broke off my ties with my assassin life, I'd help you get together with your original family. I arranged for a meeting between you all in ten minutes..." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Use that time to think about what you want to say, how you'll react, and to take in my story..."

Fine turned as red as a cherry for a moment. "Thank you Shade. For everything. You were so brave..." She rested her head against his shoulder, cheeks ablaze at her own actions.

Shade had the same reaction. "Well I... I..." He released a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to help Fine."

The ruby haired girl looked up at him. "You did more than help Shade. I think you might've just saved me."

Shade closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "I was just returning the favor." He smiled weakly. "Do you want to go in now? Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready Shade. This is my family... My real family. But I should face it now... And tell them my story, who I am, and who you are to me." Fine smiled up at him as they left the car, still wearing their previous clothing.

Fine grasped Shade's hand tightly as they climbed the three widely built, stone steps. The former assassin squeezed her hand reassuringly and rang the doorbell. In moments, a girl with bright blue hair and aqua-marine eyes opened the door. She wore a summer dress of similar color, except paler, with spaghetti straps and a wide brimmed hat. The hat was white with a blue ribbon tied around it. She blinked in surprise at their appearance, and then at Fine.

"Woah..." Fine breathed. "We could be twins..."

Shade smirked. "Hello Rein-san." He greeted.

Rein, having recognized Shade's voice as the one that had called over the phone for Fine's location, teared up immediately. "Mama! Papa! Come here!" She cried into the halls of the house.

Quickly, two adults arrived at the door. One woman looked exactly like Fine, except with curlier hair and paler skin. A man who resembled Shade arrived at the scene shortly afterwards. "What is it Rein?" The woman asked peeking over the girl's shoulders. "O-oh my god!" She screeched, racing into Fine's arms.

She hugged her tightly. So much that Fine couldn't breathe. The ruby-haired girl was unfamiliar with this feeling. "E-eh?! What- what are you doing?" She asked.

"Hugging you of course!" The woman answered. "Oh my baby girl! My baby Fine!" She sobbed, rocking Fine in her arms.

"W-wha?!" Fine panicked. "Shade! Why is she crying?!" She whined, frustration kicking in.

"Those are tears of joy Fine. When you're so happy, you just start crying." Shade explained. "May we come in?" He looked up towards Truth.

Truth smiled warmly. "Of course!" He made room for then all to make it through the door since Elsa wouldn't let Fine go for a moment.

"T-this is what a family home looks like?" Fine murmured as she gazed around the comfortably colored house. It wasn't dark. There were no dark red curtains to prevent sunlight from streaming in. There were no rules about what colors can go on the walls and what type of furniture you're allowed to have.

"I can't answer that..." Shade murmured in answer as he stood next to her.

Truth suddenly came up and embraced Fine tightly himself. "Oh sweetheart... I'm so sorry we let you go like that. One night we put you in bed, the next moment, we come in to check on you and a man is carrying you out the window..."

Fine's eyes widened and she growled. "I knew it!" She clenched her fists at her sides. "Whenever I misbehaved, 'father' would tell me a story about a man clad in black who would kidnap bad children from their homes..."

"My father would do something similar..." Shade said absent-mindedly as he watched the interactions between Fine and her family members.

Rein was next. She was only a millimeter shorter than Fine, so she was able to nestle her head onto Fine's shoulder. "They told us you were dead after five years of searching..." She sniffed, tears wetting Fine's uniform and seeping into her skin. "Without you... I felt as though my other half was missing. I walked around blindly." She said.

Fine only stared in front of her as though in a daze. "I-I'm sorry...?" She sounded uncertain.

Fine's family members laughed. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For making you worry..." She said. "By the way, what are your names?" Fine asked.

Elsa smiled. "I am your mother; Elsa." She smiled as she held onto Fine's hands. Fine's mother gestured to the blue haired man with kind eyes behind her. "That is your father; Truth."

The blue haired girl stepped forward. "And I'm your elder sister by a minute. My name is Rein." She smiled warmly.

"By a minute...?" Fine asked confused. But her face suddenly cleared up. "Wait so you mean...?" Rein nodded.

"Yup! I'm your twin!" She squealed.

"Eh?!"

Shade took this as a chance to slip away to the open door that led to the patio. He took a deep breath of fresh air once he leaned against the wooden railing, admiring the gardens. Enhanced, he walked into the garden, and admired the variety of flowers. Morning Glory mixes were of large quantity. Sunflowers, star amaryllis', blue bells, and lavender decorated large backyard. But most of all, Shade adored the roses. They grew in colors according to what type of colored powder was added to their pots. Purple, blues, and hybrid colors danced.

Shade's eye caught glimpse of a violet and red rose. He turned to it and bent down to admire them. They were entwined together so tightly, they seemed inseparable. Shade chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, a pale hand went out to pluck both of them. Though Shade gently slapped them away. "No Fine. You'll prick your finger on the thrones..." He warned gently.

"Oh..." Fine looked up at Shade. "How are they different colors?" She asked innocently.

Shade began to explain the fascinating process. It wasn't that the topic was fascinating, but Shade was in all his vast knowledge, at least to Fine. Elsa, Truth, and Rein all watched from the patio as the pair fluttered around the garden, laughing and admiring the flowers.

"You know, I think that boy has deep feelings for Fine." Truth murmured, amusement clear on his face.

"Please Papa. Could you be more oblivious?" Rein asked with sarcasm. "It's clear that Fine has feelings for him too."

"The question is, what will we do with him?" Elsa asked aloud.

The family was quiet for a moment when Rein suddenly piped up. "Okay! Since it looks like Shade-san knows a lot about gardening, we could make him tend to it in exchange for living with us until he can hold his own!" Rein grinned happily at her idea.

Elsa and Truth were quiet for a moment. "You know what? That might just be perfect!" They agreed.

"Isn't it?" Rein smiled proudly.

Fine and Shade were welcomed warmly into the family. Shade did his job very well, and even became the house's librarian too. Fine, though slowly, adapted to life as a fairly rich girl in a fairly large mansion. She went to the same school as Rein, and made many friends. When Shade ended up attending the school, he became the cold prince of it. He was the hottest guy, tied up with another boy named Bright. Though Shade could care less about the girls' opinions. He quickly found out that Bright was his childhood friend, and they rekindled their friendship.

Elsa and Truth watched over their family happily, already considering Shade as their son-in-law. They did their work, both in the medical area. Elsa as a nurse, and Truth as a professor who taught to the next generation of doctors. Shade later followed the same path, wanting to figure out a cure for his mother's disease. He achieved his goal years later, and was able to pass it onto his mother without being seen by his father. Madame Moon lived a full life afterwards.

Years after living under the same roof, Shade confessed his love to Fine and proposed, to which she accepted with tears in her eyes. At the same time, Rein got engaged to Bright after five years of dating. Let's just say it was a huge wedding; double of everything.

Fine never heard from her kidnapper again. Not did she want to. Yet she refused to have children until she was sure the man was dead. A year after her vow, her "father's" body was found, assassinated and shot through the head once. Fine suspected that Shade had done the job, though she'd never said a word. The ruby haired woman gave birth to a sapphire haired (apparently from Fine's Father's genes) boy later. With mismatched eyes of violet and red.

Rein and Bright bad two children of their own: fraternal twins. A boy who resembled Bright, but had Rein's eyes and smile. A girl who looked like Rein, but had the same honey eyes and skin tone of her father's. They were adorable children.

Elsa and Truth were delighted at their new grandchildren and spooked them until they passed away many many years later. Shade found his sister Milky at the funeral and they got back in touch. Milky was delighted to have a sister-in-law and a beautiful nephew.

Let's just say it was a happy ending. Because it was. Strangely enough, even though it had been years, Shade had managed to preserve those roses found on the first day they arrived at Fine's home. He'd given them to her when he proposed. Even today, those flowers are enclosed in a watery lava-lamp type of capsule. The flowers have lasted as long as their child, Fade, had remembered, and he was able to give it to the woman he married himself later.

All while telling the story of two assassins who met and drank the poison from the bottle known as "love".

_**~La Finè **_

**Taaaaadddddaaaaa! It's finished! Yay! How did I do for a **_**grandè finalizzarè**_**? (That's all Italian by the way, sorry if I spelled it wrong. Did it off the top of my head) Thank you so much for waiting so patiently for the La Finè. Without you guys, I would've never found the heart to complete this. I love you! **

**And with this chapter, I leave you FBNFH fans to yourselves. This is my last story under this fandom, since I've found that I can't bring myself to write much for it any more. Thank you for all the wonderful memories. I love you all. **

**Please leave me a review and a good-bye message if you have the time. That would make my day. **


End file.
